


The Teagau Chronicles

by DarkkJade (Theanonymouskitten)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Furry, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theanonymouskitten/pseuds/DarkkJade
Summary: After the final battle, Lou searches to rectify the contract between him and Zephan. His methods seemingly are a bit unconventional...
Kudos: 1





	1. Lonely Little Lou

**Author's Note:**

> A little background, Lou and Zephan live in the city of Teagau a magical city of 90% furries and 10% humans everyone can use magic. Lou's magical ability is essential to buff someone or debuff them. Prior to this Zephan turned Lou into a normal cat and manipulated him into forging a contract and helping him take over the city. Lou's twin sister Valentine recruits help to prevent it. Lou returns to Zephan now because given his ability he'd accidentally made the contract so strong that despite forcing it to break he still suffers and needs to fulfill its conditions.

In all his time living in TaeGau, Lou had done many things and seen many people. However, through all that time, he always knew his sister would be there to support him, and if not her, there were still animals like Tom out there to rely on. Even in his time in the clutches of the black Magus, Lou had never felt alone… for better or worse of course. He was sure that it was Zephan's magic that helped keep him from feeling such a way, but he still hadn't felt it either way. Now, the feeling seemed to crush down on him like a weight. His sister had left their side of the multiverse with wanderlust in her eyes. He always knew she had a little in her, but he'd at least thought she'd try to take him with her, but she didn't…  _ and now I'm here _ . The  _ here _ in this situation was none other than the city's resident prison currently located half a day's travel from the black district. Under normal circumstances, Lou wouldn't have been allowed here. Still, as someone who had helped stop the black Magus from upturning the city, he'd been allowed passage. Luckily no one but Val and her companions knew that he was the one that had been turned into a lesser feline or forced to assist the Magus. Of course, he and Zephans were the only ones who knew how Lou had gotten himself into such a situation in the first place. Despite that fact, some part of him was drawn back to the dark mage. Perhaps it was his waxing loneliness that had led him to come to such a rash decision… amongst other things. Regardless as Lou slowly descended into the depths of the prison by lift, he found a familiar apprehension washed over him.

"What am I doing?" He muttered to himself as if everything had just sunk in. The Shepherd, his escort, who was silently manning the lift, said nothing, but a black ear had swiveled in Lou's direction. The cat chose to keep his thoughts internal for now.  _ I'm going back to him after what he did? He tricked and humiliated me. All because I'm lonely! Come on Lou get your head together.  _ He thought, scolding himself. Now seemed like an ill opportune time for his conscience to finally be chiming in. Where had this inner voice been when he'd gone to Ker and asked to visit the prison's most secure prisoner? Still something in his chest drew him to the Magus and the longer Lou had spent his time alone the stronger that tug became. He mulled over the reasoning for it as the lift continued to creak and sway in the shaft as it descended.  _ Perhaps I made the contract so strong that even after its breaking I can feel a remnant of it.  _ He wondered. Lou knew he wasn't the best at using his abilities actively. His inherited magic was strange, and he'd often found it hard to grasp despite his years of work with it. Of course his focus often dwindled elsewhere. With his heart for crafting and smithing, he had found a different way his inherited magic worked. This way was a lot less pricey then possibly suppressing someone's magic to the point they die or amplifying it to the point where they go absolutely mad. Still, as it was, Zephan had been one of the only animals to really have a grasp on how to use Lou's magic better than the feline himself. It seemed as though the Bat had crafted the perfect thing to tie them together to ensure his victory. A contract was no small feat, especially one which bound the participants by magic. It was an old and oft unused magic not to be taken lightly. This in turn had both frightened and endeared him. And classically, he'd neglected to tell Valentine this.

Not that he didn't want to, but to worry his sister or bring up questions or problems, especially ones related to Zephan… he didn't want to do that. He'd thought that their bond had been lifted entirely anyway. Though, as of now, the remnants of emotions proved otherwise. The lift heaved to a stop with a loud creak followed its echo ascending up the walls from where they came. It made Lou freeze to attention, the fur on his nape raising and his ears pinning back. He didn't want to listen to the eerie way the sound seemed to endlessly climb; instead, he focused his gaze forward at the metal doors stopping him from leaving the lift. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. 

"Follow me," The Shepherd barked gruffly behind Lou. He flinched, before sidling out of the way and allowing the dog to open the door. His eyes observed as a magic seal was activated causing the door to shimmer with a purple glow before it was unlocked. Lou suspected this was the additional defense outside of regular lock and key that would prevent a prisoner from slipping away. Lou wondered if such a thing could really prevent someone like Zephan from escaping. The Magus had seemed invincible when Lou was still held in his clutches and despite seeing him defeated that his impression of him had yet to wane completely. Silently he continued to follow the guard listening to the tap of the dog's nails tapping the stone.

The air felt as though it was getting denser, the sensation making Lou's whiskers twitch. He knew what it was of course. Animals with stronger magical ability often had this air around them where you could just  _ feel _ their power. Usually out in the open with many others around it was hard to distinguish but in places like this where it often wasn't disturbed it was easy to acknowledge. Though as they got closer Lou felt his chest tighten. He was nervous. Lou feared when they got there that the Bat would smite him with his very eyes.  _ He wouldn't.  _ Lou reassured himself. Having been encompassed in his thoughts, the feline hadn't noticed when the Shepherd stopped, nearly bumping into him. They'd halted in front of an obsidian door. Its surface was layered as it was scaled like the hide of a dragon. The seal which bound this door was secure and made Lou fidget with unease. 

"Before I let you in. There are some rules the warden has put in place. While you may have requested to speak with the prisoner alone, I will be outside of this door awaiting your exit. Do not remove the magical restraints on the prisoner. They are to prevent him from escaping and their removal would defeat their purpose. If you have any magic items on you now, may you please hand them to me" The Shepherd stuck out his hand, and Lou scrambled to remember if he'd had anything on him. He swiftly patted at his pockets and racked his brain on whether he'd had Val enchant this set of clothes or not. Eventually after a long few moments between them Lou shook his head. "Good. When you're done, knock on the door thrice. I will not open it otherwise." He said curtly. 

"Right." Lou nodded. With his confirmation, the guard made to open the door. It was just as before with the lift, first he reached out and removed the magical lock before moving on to the physical one. Once he'd finished, he opened the door. The door despite how it looked like it weighed a ton, opened with ease, not even a creak or a groan coming from its hinges. Lou eyed the Shepherd for a moment before peering into the cell that was behind the doorway. It was dark inside. Lou let out a shaky breath.  _ Here I go… _ Stepping in, he waited for the door to shut behind him letting, the air flowing past him as it clanged shut. Now that he was inside, his pupils dilated. Their shape widening in the darkness and catching any remanence of light to allow him to see. In moments the silhouettes formed into something tangible, and his eyes caught the magus' hunched form in the center of the room.

The room per se wasn't one that anyone would find comfortable, a floor mat, a small toilet, and sink. A shelf or two, but there was nothing on them. The lingering iron scent of blood and rusty chains. Claw marks marred the walls, and for a moment, Lou felt like he'd trapped himself in the room not with an animal, but a beast. Zephan's back was facing Lou as he stood there. Fresh scars were split the Bat's fur showing the pink skin to contrast the dark fur save for the patches of white from place to place. The patterns of the new scars looked like lashings in comparison to the claws which had caused the last ones. Lou felt his heart skip a beat as the magus' form shifted. He dare not say a word as he watched the head turn to face him. His eyes like red embers burned with anger and Lou was sure that Zephan would leap from his place and tear his throat out. The two of them stared at one another for a few more long, excruciating heartbeats. It was like ages that the molten gaze bore at him before it subsided, and the threatening red glow of the Bat's eyes seemed to dissipate. Or did Lou's eyes just finish adjusting to the darkness? He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"So you finally came…" he started with a chuckle. "I had thought you were your sister having come to try and kill me again." Zephan remarked rising to his feet. Lou was quiet, unable to find the right words. "I'm sure you felt it, the lingering bond. That's a little bit of my handy work, but of course, my darling Lou you're the star when it comes to power." 

"So I wasn't just making it up…." Lou muttered, feeling a bit reassured he hadn't actually lost his mind. His gaze fell to the floor as he mulled over the possibility of absolving it. But what was the condition to remove it? Amidst his musing, he hadn't realized Zephan had approached him. He jumped as he felt the other's presence beside him just as the Magus managed to grab his wrist. 

"I've missed you, Lou," Zephan began as his thumb brushed the feline's fur seemingly tenderly. "I would think, as Ker tried to beat the information from me, oh if only I had my little kitty. Why, without you, I can't even break out of these magical binds." Zephan tightened his grip on Lou's wrist, yanking him closer. Lou winced at the action, the Bat being deliberately rough with him. "You betrayed me Lou." he snarled his teeth bared for a moment. Though they weren't long fangs like a lion's, the fine point to the Bat's several teeth made them seem just as threatening. "Even after our contract or how I so expertly showed  _ you  _ how to effectively use your power. You were supposed to liberate this damned city with me. Instead, you defected and plunged it back into darkness. Now they've put me here, and you've run free without a burden in the world." 

There was so much vehemence in his words that for a few breaths, Lou had thought them to be true. However, he knew they were only words meant to misdirect him. "Zephan you're  _ lying _ . I never wanted to do any of that. Have you forgotten how you not only lied to me but stole my power and humiliated me?" Lou hissed. His eyes searched the Bat's angry expression, but they'd been drawn to something else, scars on his chest and fresher wounds.  _ From Ker _ . Lou noted. What had the bear been doing to Zephan? He was a smart animal, prideful even, he wouldn't have such a lapse in judgment as to forget that the bond they shared had been forced. Was the damage Ker had caused that severe? A stroke of sympathy burned in Lou's chest, perhaps it was just their lingering contract that made him feel for Zephan or something else. It made him feel as if he really  _ had _ betrayed someone he cared about at least a little. He didn't want to see him suffer...  _ I need to break this contract.  _ Lou reminded himself, he had convinced himself that this is why he came here. He didn't miss Zephan, and he didn't miss what they did together.  _ It's the magic talking. That's all it is, I didn't do any of this out of my own free will _ . Lou insisted to himself, even as he did, he felt himself starting to relent. 

"and yet you come here. Do you know what has happened in these walls? You wouldn't, and to imagine, you mock me with remnants of a dream almost achieved." Zephan stepped back and pressed a hand to his face to suck in a deep breath. Instinctively Lou made to grab him as the Magus looked as though he'd collapse. He growled. "let me go." The Bat slapping away Lou's paws. 

"I'm sorry," Lou started. "I never intended for you to end up like this… I didn't think he'd hurt you like this" he muttered remorsefully, though Lou didn't know what he'd thought. His chest tightened, and he felt something stir in him. 

"Would your  _ friends _ agree with that, Lou?" the Magus hissed. Zephan narrowed his eyes at Lou and the two of them held each other's gazes, but eventually the feline looked away. "If you don't want me to suffer, then I have a favor to ask," Zephan started. Lou instantly shook his head backpedaling. 

"I'm not setting you free-"

"I didn't ask you now, did I?" Zephan cut in shaking his head. "We've still got remnants of this contract between us, and it seems like one of the conditions has drawn you here, of course I know because the same thing plagues me. I'm very much livid with you, Lou, yet I find it in myself that I want something more, and surprisingly, despite how much I fight for that will, I have not found it in me to maul you." He looked a manner of pleased with himself but also upset, though the disturbed expression was replaced with a different one shortly after. "What I mean to suggest is that we satisfy the connection for now, and then you can leave. Of course, that means you'll have to come back eventually to do it again." The Bat added cheekily. Lou flushed under his fur. He knew what the Bat was referencing, of course. Formerly one of the conditions of their binding had been that they fornicate. Even if one of them wasn't in the mood, magic had a way of enticing them together. It made them get it on at sometimes the opportune times but also the least fitting ones as well. These were the only times Lou had switched out of his lesser form while they were together. Drawing his ears back, Lou looked away, letting his tail curling around his leg nervously. 

"I only came to break the contract…." Lou muttered before trailing off. Zephan had already started to close the distance between them again. 

"I can't break it without magic, so I suppose we'll have to make do," the Magus hummed as he pressed Lou against the door. The feline couldn't find himself surprised that the Bat had moved onto this so swiftly. In his eyes he saw the creature starved for something which Lou supposed he was meant to give, even if he knew that same creature detested him. The feline grimaced against the door for a moment, his fur tingling from the magus' touch before he relaxed again. Zephan was already sliding his hands under Lou's shirt. Though he was hesitant, Lou didn't fight the interaction, letting the Magus continue his advances. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" he muttered as a purr started to roll in his throat. Zephan was eagerly making to disrobe Lou letting his hands slip the feline's shirt over his head. Zephan didn't have much on himself, just a simple pair of trousers and underwear. This made Lou's job easier, letting his own paws pull at the waistband of the other's pants. Amidst their undressing Zephan took the opportunity to press their lips together in a kiss. This wasn't something they did often, but the Bat had been starved of affection and tender physical connection that he wanted to take everything he could. The sensation of the kiss was odd, with Zephan's tongue being much longer than Lou's it would fill the other's mouth and curl around his tongue unlike any other creature. Lou let out a groan pulling back, as much as he could with his back against the door, escaping the kiss to catch his breath. Arousal burned between the two of them, with both of them undressed Lou's eyes wandered down to Zephan's pelvis. As much as he was familiar with the Bat's nether region, with the magic binds, Lou had imagined that Zephan might have lost his  _ pair  _ of "friends". The Bat grinned. 

"I can assure you they're both still there." He chuckled, motioning to his crotch. No doubt, two heads were peeking from the Bat's sheath. Lou felt his own arousal grow at the sight before he bashfully turned his gaze away. 

"Right…" Lou'd meant to say something, but Zephan had already tugged him into another kiss by the time he'd thought of his question. The purr in his throat rose, and another sound was elicited from him as the Bat's hand slipped along his length. The kiss broke again moments later and Lou found that the door was no longer somewhere he wanted to be, especially with Zephan holding his cock his hand. He would have offered up a protest, but the Bat thumbed the sensitive tip of the feline's length, causing him to groan in place of words. The action continued, the Magus pleasing himself only by making Lou writhe all the while he busied himself with other things. Nipping at places where the fur was thin or teasing at one of the feline's nipples. Every gasp, moan or groan had enticed the Magus to continue until he found his own arousal too much to bear. 

"I don't suppose you brought any lubricant to make this situation easier?" he asked his dazed companion. Lou shook his head. "Oh, you sly kitty," The Bat chuckled. "Then you'd like me to do the same as when we first met? Was that your intention, not coming here with lube, but I'm sure you're nice and ready down there" Zephan remarked with a cheeky grin. Lou flushed so hard his ears had gone red at the statement. 

"No!" he yelped, quickly eyeing the door behind him. He wouldn't admit to anything, especially not to Zephan. The cat fished for an answer, "The guard would surely hear us then." 

"Well, then that just makes me want to do it more, turn around~" The Magus commanded. As much as he would have said no Lou found it instinct to obey despite himself. Lou braced himself against the door and lifted his tail, shuddering as he felt the Magus' thumb press along the base. He knew what would come next. It started with the warm drip of saliva before the sensation of the appendage slipping into him. A moan forced itself from Lou and he pressed his head to the door letting the sound of his own breath fill his ears. The Bat continued his advances using his tongue to fulfill at least part of the job he had to do in stretching his feline companion. The Magus curled the muscle liberally, letting it press into Lou's prostate only to elicit more of a reaction as he was forced to do the busywork. The feline in question was already having a hard time keeping his wits about him. With every squirm he felt made him shudder with pleasure. His tail curled around Zephan's arm as Lou tried to ground himself amidst the bouts of pleasure that coursed through him every time the Bat hit him in the right way. He'd quickly lost control of his voice, moans, and whimpers falling from his mouth without concern for the guard on the other side. A stray part of his conscience hoped they wouldn't tell anyone about what they'd heard. His back arched again at a particularly rough jab from the Bat's tongue before turning his head to glance back at him. 

"I think I'm ready now," Lou panted already feeling awfully close to an orgasm, but he wouldn't admit it to Zephan. Upon his statement, the Magus eagerly retracted his tongue. 

"I was starting to think you'd hog all the fun for yourself," Zephan remarked even though Lou was sure he was having plenty of fun himself. Lou tensed up, readying for the sensation of Zephan's tips prodding at him. Almost instinctively, Lou had began to use his own magic. It had been muscle memory to enhance whatever Zephan was casting when the two were coupling. However he caught himself just as he realized what he was doing.  _ If I give him power he could escape! _ He told himself, the last thing Lou wanted is to be blamed for messing up in the same way he did before.  _ It'd be even more my fault than last time.  _ He imagined Valentine would pummel him if he managed to get turned into a lesser feline again. The Magus chuckled. "Oho, and here I thought you had come around finally. I suppose not," Zephan remarked disappointed by Lou's stroke of realization. Regardless, escape was far from his mind he'd made to indulge in his desires not to escape.

Without waiting for a response, the Bat began pressing himself into Lou, holding both of his cocks steady as to not have them slip out. A whine eased itself from Lou. There was a slight sting that came from the insertion and even though he'd anticipated it having not done this in months had dulled his tolerance. Zephan continued, pushing in further as Lou shuddered around him. While his feline counterpart might be feeling discomfort Zephan found himself struggling to be the least bit gentle. A combination of his own arousal mixed with a vengeful desire in him causing a bit of turmoil in the part of him, which was genuinely fond of Lou. Another whining moan and twitch came from the feline, only egging Zephan's impatience further. It only took a few more moments before the Bat gave in and jerked his hips to close the rest of the distance. Pulled his hips forward, closing the gap between them with a satisfied grunt. Lou gasped at the action his once empty insides filled by the Bat's two appendages. He let out a soft groan as he felt them shift inside him. With the two competing for space, at least one of the two cocks rubbed at the feline's prostate at any time. This was already making his knees weak.

"could you s-start slow, I'm not as used to-" the plea was cut short by Zephan acutely pulling out and thrusting back in. Lou wasn't sure why he'd think Zephan would go easy on him. Even when he  _ wasn't _ upset with him, the Bat seemed to enjoy bending Lou uncontrollably under his whim. The feline braced himself against the door each time the Zephan met the end of his thrust it creaked slightly. Though that worry seemed to melt from Lou's mind as Zephan continued. His tail curled indignantly as he arched his back to adjust the angle earning the feline a rewarding spike of pleasure. Above him Zephan was having his own fun as he viewed the increasingly lewd display and returning every pleading mewl with swift return. Pleasure buzzed between the two of them and for the following moments nothing could be heard save for their labored breaths and the occasional grunt or moan. Above Lou, despite his composure, Zephan found himself nearing his limit. Leaning forward, the Bat pressed his forehead between Lou's shoulders, letting his ears pin backward as he made to increase their pace. Lou yelped the newfound speed making his cock twitch. He desperately wanted to reach down and stroke himself, the feeling of his own orgasm just out of reach, but he couldn't risk losing his balance. Lou squirmed, his arm shifted and one of his legs slid from under him suddenly making his front slide further down the door. His sudden surprise was swiftly replaced by a caterwaul as Zephan continued to drive into his feline counterpart's sweet spot. Of course, the Bat had found this change in position to be the perfect angle as he got to marvel in the way Lou writhed and twitched as he had his way with him. One hand fixed on the base of the cat's tail the other pressed firmly into the wall, Zephan pressed all the force he could into pounding Lou into the door. His efforts were quickly rewarded as the feline succumbed to the assault with a finally almost pitiful mewl before he came incredulously shooting semen onto the door and floor before it. Pleased with himself the Bat rode out the orgasm his own groan easing from his chest before he came as well, letting himself slip out and shoot a few helpings of cum onto Lou's backside. The two of them basked in the afterglow of the moment, Lou sagged against the door and Zephan idly thumbing the tuft of fur at the base of the cat's tail. Though the moment was short-lived as the sense came back into the feline. "I can't believe this," he started. 

"Hm?" Zephan offered to humor Lou's distress. 

"I did it again, Zephan. I betrayed everyone and did  _ it _ with you again," The feline sagged dejectedly. "Valentine is going to kill me if she finds out," he muttered, and for a moment, Lou imagined his sister had come home early looking for him. She'd easily be able to smell the Magus on him and would easily be able to find out what he had done. Lou felt foolish at this moment, he'd betrayed them again just to get Zephan to fuck him again. Despite his guilt, the mage thought he'd be coming back here sooner than he'd like to admit. 

"She doesn't have to," Zephan chuckled. "Unfortunately, there isn't a  _ reliable  _ shower in this cell unless the guard takes you there." The Magus stepped back as if to admire his handiwork. "But you're a kitty, aren't you Lou, you've got a perfectly capable tongue to clean yourself right up" Zephan grinned when he saw Lou pout. "What? I've seen you do it before," he teased, and the cat flushed. 

"Fine! Just… don't watch me do it. I don't want you getting  _ back _ into the mood," Lou huffed, pushing himself off of the door. Zephan didn't respond, only admiring Lou as he departed into the corner to clean himself. 

Once Lou had finished, the two of them sat in silence. A wealth of questions had risen in the feline's mind as he had cleaned, most notably what Ker was doing to Zephan. He was afraid to ask, recalling what feral beast he'd happened upon when he arrived and what would remain of it once he left. There was something dark here that Lou couldn't put his finger on. He opened his mouth to offer a question, but the Magus cut him off. 

"I'm not going to tell you." He started, Lou closed his mouth and furrowed his brow but Zephan continued. "If I told you what the bear was doing, he'd surely kill you. I still need you, Lou, you should know that." The bat gave Lou a solemn expression and the feline felt a tug at his chest. As awful as the things he'd done was, Lou saw reason in the Magus' actions, and he felt terrible for where he had ended up. Clearly, the bear was doing much more than just interrogating Zephan as he'd said. The scars, changes in perception, feral behavior. Something wasn't right, but it was clear Zephan wouldn't let Lou pry, at least not yet. "though lou" the bat started to grin. "If you say 'I love you Zephan,' I may change my mind~" he chuckled as if trying to change the tone. Lou scoffed. 

"I'll pass," he responded despite himself. With that the feline made for the door, he felt should he stay any longer he'd be overstaying his welcome. "I'll see you again Zephan" He sighed, looking back at the bat who was seated against the wall. He had his clothes back on, of course, but it didn't chase the memories of what had just occurred from Lou's mind. He cleared his throat. "Hopefully, your conditions will be better." 

"Right right…. And don't tell Ker anything, Lou, he's dangerous" The bat reminded Lou as he made to knock on the door. 

"Right." With that, the feline knocked on the door the allotted 3 times. It took a few moments before the Shepherd opened the door, his stoic face not betraying any emotion. Though Lou was sure, he must have heard what they were doing. Stepping out the door, he closed it behind him, leaving Zephan in the room. 

The guard cleared his throat. "I hope you accomplished what you were aiming for," he remarked. The words sent heat all the way to Lou's ear tips. Clearly, the guard knew they did something. 

"Y-yeah. I did," he muttered. 

With that, Lou would ascend back up the lift with his chaperon and return home. Little did he know, his actions wouldn't be a secret for long. 


	2. A Mage's Choice

Ker sucked in a deep breath breathing in the acrid tang of smoke from the pipe. He held it for a moment before blowing the breath out letting the scent sting Zephan's nose. This was a normal thing for the bat now since his confinement, but it never ceased to irritate him. Regardless he knew better than to show any reaction, he'd been punished for foolish actions countless times. 

"Zephan" Ker started his voice rolling deep with a growl. "I hope today you'll be willing to cooperate with me." The bear's black claws tapped the wooden table, scratches marring the varnish as evidence for his habit. The bat didn't respond letting his gaze scorch the ground, yet he didn't look up at the bear resigning to silent fury. The course padded bear paw grasped the bat's chin, lifting his head. He laughed, "I'll even reward you, yes? You just have to tell me-" the bear let his claws dig into Zephan's skin. " how you opened that portal" 

"Go fuck yourself" Zephan shot back. The secrets he'd dug up to open the portal between the two realities had been burned upon his capture. This was a failsafe he'd chosen in case of his failure and of course clearly it was well put, but Ker wanted to know the specifics. Zephan refused to give that information. It was the only thing keeping him alive and he needed time to convince Lou to defect, join him again in his cause, or at least devise a way to fool him. The bear was not pleased by the answer pulling his paw away to swiftly slash Zephan with his claws. Blood bloomed from the cuts on his chest and the bat hissed at the pain. 

"Obstinate as always Zephan, I-" a knock at the door cut Ker off. The bear offered an indignant growl and nodded to one of the guards in the room letting him open the door. 

"Sir, the cat is here to visit the prisoner… should I tell him to go" The newcomer asked. It was the shepherd who'd often dealt with the matter of both Lou and Zephan. There had been times Lou had been turned away before in fact twice in a row due to his bad timing, but Zephan was sure if they waited any longer the yearning the cat felt would get a lot more severe. Perhaps to the point of something akin to a heat. While the bat had some self control Lou clearly lacked the fortitude and Zephan didn't want Ker getting any ideas. Still, a pit curled in his stomach at the bear's grin. 

"Zephan, your little bitch boy is here yet again. You know I'm getting real tired of him coming here" the bears rumbled letting his displeasure be evident to those in the room. He let his claws tap on the table again before reaching across the table to grasp at a syringe. The utensil seemed almost out of place among everything here and its contents house a vibrant red liquid. Of course, the magus knew what this was. Some sort of serum which caused Zephan great turmoil. The bat would be subjected to the whims of his flesh while his mind was dulled for a time. Ker knew this and not only used Zephan as a guinea pig but utilized the serum to torture him. His mind was all he had after all. The bear turned back to the shepherd. “Take him to the prisoner’s cell, we’ll be there soon don’t worry.” The guard nodded expectantly and stode out the door leaving Zephan and ker in what felt like an empty room. 

Lou was getting restless. The cat had been doing his best to cope with the situation he'd been put in. He'd picked out very specific dates on when he'd come here and waited as long as possible. He had to pick times his sister Valentine wouldn't be bothered to look for him and offer up fake locations for appointments, everything. It was a meticulous process to lie to her and he only did it when he absolutely had to. Though, he supposed if she found out, Valentine would boil it down to him being nothing more than a horny tom cat. Of course, she wouldn't know unless Ker told her. Regardless the cat waited for Zephan to be returned to his cell. Lou suspected the delay had to do with Ker's torture, but he couldn't focus long enough to care. The bat's scent had ruminated here in this cell enveloping Lou. On a normal circumstance the feline would think nothing of the smell, but with his having been denied both times prior to this the scent held much more meaning. heat burned in his loins and the feline cursed his own foolishness for unwittingly making the contract linger as it did. The longer it took for him to fulfill the conditions the harder it was to deny the symptoms. Lou sucked In a deep breath, feeling arousal spur in him. Even the smell alone was a trigger for the feline and he hoped desperately Zephan would show up soon to relieve him of his distress. Lou shifted over to the bat's quaint cot, letting his paw pads slide over the thin fabric of the blanket. He brought himself closer, leaning over the cot and letting his weight fall onto it. He drew in a breath his mouth slightly parted. Shamelessly, the feline drank in Zephan's pressing himself into the cot, his tail curling and twitching as he let out an involuntary trill. Lou pulled down the hem of his trousers, sliding it down his thighs to reveal his needy erection. 

" _ Ah"  _ he breathed as he looked down at the flushed appendage. He hadn't realized it had come to this, but he couldn't wait any longer. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied but at least it'd quell some of the irritable energy he had stored up.  _ You've ruined me zephan _ . He thought woefully as his hand gripped his length, offering it a few strokes sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Lou had been adamant about personal abstinence in light of his initial meeting with Zephan, only partaking when he met with the bat. However, with the constant denial he'd had in his most recent attempts in visiting the prison had made Lou's tolerance plummet. So much so that his inhibitions had left him as he continued to stroke himself. A whimpering moan eased from Lou as he pressed on letting his own precum slickening his digits. A wonton purr curled in his throat, rolling uncontrollably as he bucked his hips into his hand. Still what he did wasn't enough, he wanted more. The feline squirmed in the blanket breathing in another helping of the chiropteran's scent. It made him tremble, his body responding with a needy desire. He cursed Zephan as he gave in to his body's yearning, shifting so his face was pressed into the pillow on the bed and his backside was raised in the air allowing his digits easy access into his wanting entrance. They slid easily into him and he spread his fingers inside himself trying to emulate the feeling of Zephan. But the contract's curse only made him yearn for the bat more, so much to the point that he couldn't help but call out to him amidst his pleasure. "Zephan" he whined. Lou arched his back letting his fingers slide in  _ just _ a bit deeper allowing him to touch just his sweet spot. His body twitched a mewl crawling from his mouth only to be smothered by the pillow. He continued pressing at the spot and almost losing himself in the action until he, somehow from a miracle, managed to hear the sound of someone approaching. Within an instant he'd been snapped out of his self induced trance, swiftly slipping his fingers out of himself and pulling up his pants situating himself in order to hide his easily noticeable bulge. His skin was still flushed under his fur and he prayed that whoever it was that came in wouldn't realize what he'd been doing. The door opened moments later revealing a beaten and bruised Zephan and a guard tossing him in. 

"Good luck kid" the guard grunted as he closed the door. Lou shuffled over to Zephan, a bit awkwardly given his state, but his concern flared under his arousal pulling his attention to the object of his affections. As much as part of him wanted to beg the bat to finish the job and plow him into the floor, the other had begun to notice an issue. His mind had been so clouded by his condition that only now he noticed the threatening pressure radiating from Zephan. The magus growled the sound seemingly unnatural coming from a bat. Lou yelped, pulling back. This had been the same as he was once before when they first reunited. His eyes burning crimson and the magical energy flowing from him increasingly sinister and primal. Lou was afraid. zephan, rose from his hunched position seemingly much bigger than he was before, he looked just about ready to maul Lou. 

"Z-zephan please-" he yelped as the black magus grabbed him, claws digging into his skin and he leaned forward breathing in Lou's scent and froze. 

He was angry, so enraged he couldn't even see straight. Each wound felt like fire, every hair on his body bristled with this unending desire to maim something. Zephan had lost a piece of himself, something most important. He wanted desperately to use up that energy on something to no avail. His magic was restrained after all, to expel that energy he needed to be free. Free…  _ Lou.  _ The name had come to him amidst the chaos of his thoughts. It buzzed like countless wasps swirling around without focus or direction. He'd almost lost himself until the sweet scent filled his nose.  _ Lou _ . It came to him again and he knew what he wanted. 

Before he could register what happened the bat had pressed Lou's back against the cold concrete of the floor. Claws dragged down from the feline's arms down to his pants, not even bothering to be gentle and ruthlessly ripping away the cloth. "My pants!" Lou yelped woefully, just barely managing to think about how he'd explain such a thing to the guard. Zephan didn't care regardless, clearly pleased he'd revealed the source of his instinctual desires. Despite himself, Lou had managed to still remain hard, likely due to the curse of their contract, but any rational part of his mind was already consumed by the desperate need for the other. He wanted it, wanted it  _ real _ bad to the point he welcomed Zephan's beastly advances. As odd as it seemed their couplings were often impersonal. Zephan favored positions where neither of them had to look at eachother or where Lou would be too distracted to even notice. But now as Zephan, though not in his right mind, haphazardly disrobed himself, Lou managed to finally revel in the moment. He hated that he liked it, being able to see the thoughtless desperate need in the magus' gaze. He trilled lightly, grabbing Zephan's attention for a moment and Lou, feeling as foolish as he was, he pressed his lips to the crazed bat's enjoying the sensation of him ravenously accepting the action letting his elongated tongue fill the feline's mouth. Having freed himself of his own clothes the bat continues to press his erections between Lou's legs poking at the already prepared entrance. Claws drew themselves to Lou's waist clutching at the supple flesh just barely piercing the skin to draw blood. The pain didn't bother Lou however, only coaxing a moan from him as Zephan plunged his cocks into the feline's arse. 

_ "Ah! Fuck" _ Lou gasped. His back arched as Zephan pressed his full girth inside of his companion. He'd half expected a witty remark in light of his curse but rabid mage relentlessly thrust inside of the helpless feline. Pleasure soared through Lou as he desperately reached for a hand hold, throwing his arms forward digging his claws into the bat's shoulders. The crazed bat continued spurred by the will of not only his own pleasure but the reaction he was given. Zephan pounded Lou virtually into the ground, with each press into him pushing further. Almost until the cat’s knees were near his chest. Each time their hips connected it forced the feline to cry it. It was rough and out of rhythm, a simple animalistic action where not only Zephan had lost himself, but Lou had too. His cognition had failed him and his inhibitions melted away as he hoarsely moaned, even his magic had scattered into disarray as what little control he'd had on himself slipped away and he shuttered. Before he knew it he could feel Zephan's finely shaped fangs digging into the flesh of his shoulder as he assaulted the helpless feline's behind, both of his cocks throbbing deep within Lou. However the pain didn't bother the mage rather he wantonly welcomed it, his tongue lolled out in aroused acceptance of the abuse. It only got worse as they continued, but the magic had cursed Lou to love every bit of it and with his mind having surrendered to it his own magic was at the mercy of his emotions to the point where he had failed to notice how much he was outputting. But it didn't matter, he wouldn't be satisfied till he felt the hot jets of semen filling his innards. Lucky for him the creature Zephan had become was almost at its ends meet. Heavy breaths filtered through the room, some almost seeming like growls as the two went at it. Finally, a shudder ran through the two of them like a wave, and warmth rushed inside of Lou as he came. It was as if the flood gates had finally burst open and he let a moan urge from his mouth as his own magical energy unwittingly swelled around them empowering his counterpart. 

For a moment, the instinctual enraged flame began to cool and Zephan could think clearly. His mind was coming back to him each moment that had passed just before more like a red tinged haze than anything he'd felt he'd actually done. It took him a few breaths to even realize he was buried inside of the still convulsing Lou, though that wasn't particularly new. What he did notice now was the energy surging through him. It'd been so long since he last felt his own magical energy the bat nearly thought the drugs were giving him a heart attack. He looked down at lou, the feline panting, eyes rolled back. Of course the magus noticed this as his own handiwork but he hadn't made the feline slip like this since he'd first met him, he had begun to lose hope on the idea of convincing the other to slip and instead just took what little affection he could. Now, however, he found his thirst for freedom reinvigorated and his hips moved making the feline yelp. His power surged again, stronger, the red haze of the drug fully melting away. Zephan focused, Ker had put a magical binding on him after being arrested, it sapped his strength and made him incapable of casting any spell or using any sort of magic. His goal had been to convince Lou to empower him and allow him to escape. Now, despite it all, he found the opportunity present itself. He let the energy circulate through him coursing through the three points in his body as if forming a ring around the magical binding. No normal mage could accomplish such a feat, but as he was Zephan wasn't a normal mage and was able to do a lot more than what his natural bloodline allowed. Which included breaking and forming magical bindings. Given the right conditions. With a deep inhale and a sharp tensing of his body the magical binding on him severed and his magical power burst through his veins. The mugus sucked in a sharp breath, almost not believing he’d done such a thing, as to be free. He was only reassured by this reality but hearing a whine from Lou beneath him. Not even after that it was only a heartbeat later that the feline had frozen in his place. 

_ “Damnit _ ” Lou cursed to himself. 

“Cursing Lou? What’s wrong kitty?” Zephan hummed. The cat made to scramble forward but the magus swiftly grasped at his throat. He could feel the roll of the other swallowing under his palm. “Hold it right there.” he started staring into the emerald eyes. “I’d have to thank you. If you didn’t come today I’d still be imprisoned and Ker would have whittled me down eventually. But the bear screwed himself by denying you of me for so long.” 

“I won’t let you get away wit-” 

“You won’t?” Zephan started with a chuckle, he knew Lou well, the sympathy the cat felt for others ran deep. He knew if he knew the truth he wouldn’t stand against him. “I’m tired of this place Lou, tired of this city, tired of this prison, tired of ker. He’s reaching for knowledge he doesn’t need to use it for ill means. I won’t let him, let me go and I’ll leave this city for good. If I’m far from you the remnants of our silly little contract will be nothing but ghosts.” he explained to him.

Lou had already started feeling the guilt well in his chest. He’d done it again, enabled Zephan to escape out of his insolence. Lou cursed himself feeling an almost miserable guilt weigh on him. After everything they’d fought hard to stop Zephan and he’d undone it all. Still, he knew Ker was up to no good. Siphoning the life from the magus and using him for experiments. The bear had no business digging around in Zephan’s knowledge for a portal to another realm. Finally, “you promise?” he breathed. He thought,  _ what a dumb question.  _ Zephan was the black magic he could lie, cheat, steal, he already had and Lou had, until his capture, been another pawn. But he knew during those long days of isolation the magus also needed him. With his own power Lou could likely re-bind Zephan. But then what? He'd leave his bitter lover here til the day he couldn't bear it and return to nothing but scorn. So he asked a question. 

The magus seemed taken aback by the question. A promise… he'd half thought Lou would either melt in his influence or defy him. Not this. He leaned forward looking closer into the other's gaze. "I promise." he replied softly. He didn't want to return to this city anymore. Not after it's rejection of his ideals. He knew it'd never change so he'd leave. 

The two shared a breath after the answer, maybe two, but soon after the magus pressed his lips to Lou's and they kissed. 


End file.
